This invention relates to a swaged metal denture base and a method for making the same.
Typical conventional metal denture bases are made of a Co--Cr alloy or a Ni--Cr alloy which alloys can be easily shaped with precision. The manufacture of such cast denture bases has the following disadvantages:
(a) It is difficult to produce a thin denture base;
(b) the incidence of defective products is bad; and
(c) a long fettling time is required because the surfaces of a cast product are not smooth.
In order to eliminate such disadvantages in the manufacture of the cast denture base, it has been recently proposed that a swaged metal denture base be made by cold-forming a stainless steel plate or a pure titanium plate. However, an expensive press machine is required for the manufacture of such a swaged denture base. In addition, the method of manufacture includes plural complicated steps. For example, there must be a rubber press step, a metal press step and a fitting press step. An annealing step is also necessary in order to eliminate work-hardening problems. A pair of male and female precision dies must be provided for each pressing step.
Nevertheless, the cold-forming (press-forming) of a denture base as described above provides less precision as compared with a cast denture base. It is difficult to obtain a swaged denture base which can be precisely fitted to an individual's oral cavity, mainly because the metal plate has spring back characteristics.